


Souyo week 2020

by Demi_Tacco



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Tacco/pseuds/Demi_Tacco
Summary: These are my entries for most of Souyo week
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 sine I missed day 1

Wind 

Souji didn’t realize just how low his health was, he didn’t ask for any healing spells or any health potions. Yosuke looked over at his partner only to see him on the ground and everyone else just as low on health, all he felt was rage at seeing this one shadow targeting everyone else and not touching him. He was so pissed he couldn’t see, the only thing he could see was everything becoming yellow slowly turning to red, the only thing he could feel was powerful wind swirling around him messing up his clothes and hair, he couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. The next thing he knew he was laying in his bed with Souji laying next to him cuddling him.


	2. Rain/Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Souyo week!

Sound and rain 

Yosuke’s parents were never the nicest, his mom neglected him and his dad was very aggressive towards both of them. He was always scared when he went home or if he heard someone yelling or slamming a door, whenever he would get scared or anxious he would put his headphones on and listen to the sound of rain. One day when souji and Yosuke were out walking around Inaba they heard someone yelling and throwing things, Yosuke flinched and gripped his arms tight making indents with his fingernails Souji gently grabbed his hands and put them on his chest to help the other boy with his breathing, he grabbed Yosuke’s headphones and plugged them into his phone then put them over the boy’s ears, he then started playing rain sounds which seemed to help Yosuke calm down.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!!

Snow 

When Souji woke up to Yosuke wrapped around him and a nice view of white fluffy snow outside he instantly started planning their day together, he gently moved the other male off of him so he could make breakfast. As he was walking to the kitchen he heard small meow and felt something soft brush against his ankles, he looked down to see a small calico kitten pawing at his feet to get the silver haired males attention

“Are you hungry marshmallow?” he asks gently bending down to pick and put the kitten on the counter to feed her “There now to start on our food.” he mumbles, grabbing a pan, eggs. bacon, a few potatoes to shred up, and some seasoning for taste. 

As soon as Yosuke woke up he ran down to the kitchen so he could eat breakfast with Souji and then go outside to play in the snow, as childish as it sounds he loves playing in the white snow especially with souji. 

“Hey partner do you think we could go out today?” the brunette asks his silverette partner as casually as he can, Souji smiles and nods his head looking up at Yosuke 

“Of course, we can go after we eat.” he says picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. Yosuke quickly finishes eating before doing the same. 

They both quickly finish getting dressed before heading outside and playing in the snow for a couple hours, both of them were freezing cold and soaking wet when they decided to head home to make hot chocolate and cuddle for the rest of the day.


End file.
